Rexotic Silversmith
Rexotic Julius Silversmith, often just called Rex, is a half-elf Slayer Master hailing from what is now Karamja. Through his many, many years of life Rex has studied and mastered a multitude of different forms of combat, magic, and craftsmanship. Millennia ago, he served as a Commander for the Saradominist forces during the God Wars, and as a Captain of the Hallowvale Royal Guard before that. As the God Wars drew to a close, Rex was slain by and resurrected in the service of The Phoenix, transforming into a Reborn Warrior. Even by then, Rex had lived lifetimes, and there was enough memory, power, and experience for the Phoenix to craft six reborn warriors from Rex's soul. These six eventually broke free of their enslaver, roaming the world to try and find their place. Recently, the Vyrelady Rosemarie Foryx managed to recombine all six aspects of Rex, returning him to a whole, more mortal body. Rexotic now roams the world, catching up on lost time, slaying, and trying to distract himself. Personality Since returning to his whole self, Rex's personality has undergone quite a few distinct shifts. The elements of each aspect that he'd been broken up into now all have their time to shine, whereas before each major emotion was delegated to its own Rex. This combination of the full array of mortal feelings has reminded him just how much he's lost over the years, and the grief has been threatening to overtake him as he processes it. Night terrors are common, occasional fits of rage or depression, as well as manic behavior regarding The Phoenix. Rex also suffers from some pretty severe Post Traumatic Stress set on by his time on the frontlines in the God Wars. Still, at heart Rex is a man who truly cares for his family even though its difficult for him to be there for them. He's loyal to a fault. While not quick to jump into battle, Rex is a fierce combatant and will use any method available to him to succeed in combat. This had lead to some considering him a dark wizard due to his usage of Soul Magic, though in his own mind this is completely justified to save lives. To those who aren't close friends of family, he's rather gruff or short, and with anyone he has a great difficulty asking for help or showing too much weakness. With little to no respect for authority figures, its a wonder he's been so close with so many monarchs and rulers over the years. Despite how long its been, he's never bowed to any monarch since Efaritay. For some strange reason though, he's found himself quite friendly with many Mahjarrat, to the point where several have lived in his house, plotting away evil in his basement. Appearance He's not getting any younger, and Rex's appearance shows it. His deep auburn hair is going grey, wrinkles are forming on his face, and his years of poor sleep have formed heavy dark rings under his deep green eyes. Standing at five foot eleven, he's not the tallest out there. Rex's skin tone is somewhat in the middle ground between the fair elven of his mother and the dark Karamjan of his father. He's typically well tanned, despite his constantly worn armor. Master Slayer or not, he's heavily scarred all across his body from every monster imaginable. Generally covered by either his armor or clothing is Rex's extensive collection of tattoos, the two most notable of which is an elaborate, highly detailed depiction of Icyene wings on his back and the silhouette of a raven over his heart. Physically Rex has an extremely high muscle mass for a human thanks to an advanced training program he undertook during the Third Age after Hallowvale was sacked to help bolster the Saradomin forces after losing many Icyene. History The Third Age Karamja Hallowvale After the Siege Returning to the Fight Senntisten The Fourth Age The Seven Rexes Avarrocka Runes The Fifth Age Runecrafting Crusades Wizard's Tower The Order of Light Comrade Family and Friends The Sixth Age Rekindling a Life Today Equipment Magical Talent Fire Earth Lava Soul The Magic of a Slayer Other Magics Trivia * Rex is deathly afraid of mermaids Category:Slayer Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Adventurer Category:Commander Category:Karamjan Category:Battlemage Category:Necromancers Category:Paladin Category:Incomplete Articles